Cellular phone cases are designed to attach to, support, or otherwise hold a cellular phone. Conventional cellular phone protective cases generally have anti-drop, anti-shatter, anti-scratch, and waterproof properties. All of which can cause the cellular phone to retain heat. It is noted that during use or recharge, a cellular telephone may increase in temperature. This is especially noticeable when the cellular phone is being recharged.
Some cellular phones have an automatic shut-off in the case the internal temperature of the phone exceeds a predetermined temperature leaving the user to wait until the temperature returns to a normal operating level before further usage. It would be advantageous to provide a device that capable of cooling a cellular telephone in instances where it is overheated. It would also be advantageous to provide a device that changes colors to indicate a change in temperature. For example, as the temperature of the cellular telephone rises the device would be able to change color incrementally, thereby allowing the user to know when the temperature of the phone is rising.
Cellular phones have also been reported to have caught fire due to lithium battery explosions. Lithium ion batteries are used to power almost all cellular phone devices but after reports of battery explosions new concerns about their safety have arisen. Several measures were taken in light of the lithium battery explosions. For example, the Federal Aviation Administration instructs passengers to turn off the phones during flights and are contemplating their placement in checked baggage has a preventative measure. Additionally, the Consumer Product Safety Commission advised consumers to stop charging or using the Samsung Galaxy Note 7.
Because of the usefulness of lithium ion batteries, it is unlikely that they will cease to be used in cellular phone devices. Lithium ion batteries are rechargeable, built directly into the cell phone device, and rely on lithium as their primary fuel. Lithium ion batteries work by storing energy and releasing it through controlled chemical reactions. Software inside the cellular phone determines exactly how much the battery should be charged and how fast, if those protocols are set incorrectly, it can destabilize some chemicals inside the battery and cause a chain reaction that researchers call a “thermal runaway” and may lead to fire or explosions.
Thus it would be advantageous to provide a cellular phone case having a device attached to the cellular phone case that can help dissipate heat as well as protect the phone from lithium ion battery failure.
It is further noted that a cell phone is not just a device that connects people and provides media; it has also become a fashion accessory. Color is an important factor people consider when buying mobile devices and cases. Companies have taken advantage of this by offering various colored telephones and associated cases. For example, during the arrival of Valentine's Day colors like chocolate brown and red become popular and cellular phone and case companies advertise these colors to play on the need for new fashion accessories by consumers. Companies have targeted age groups by offering various colors that attract specific age groups as well as genders. Teenage girls like shades of pink, lavender etc. to show their “girly” side. Many girls have wardrobes full of cell phone covers just to match their different dresses. Older boys, on the other hand, like gothic and psychedelic colors. In today's expanding world of cellular phones and accessories, there is a cell phone case color for each person that is an extension of each person's individuality, expression, and personality.
Thus it would advantageous to provide a cellular phone case having interchangeable cooling gel packets that come in various colors to provide an extension of each person's individuality, expression, and personality. Alternatively, a gel pack capable of changing color with the addition of heat provides both an indication of the temperature demands as well as a safety factor should the cell phone battery have a thermal meltdown.